


through chaos as it swirls

by yeoliverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, chanyeol being dramatic, did i mention domestic fluff, handjobs, toben being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliverse/pseuds/yeoliverse
Summary: Chanyeol loves Sundays.





	through chaos as it swirls

Chanyeol loves Sundays.

The soft, lazy Sundays where he gets to do absolutely nothing and relax are his favourite Sundays. The Sundays where he gets to wake up a little later than usual, pull on his favourite hoodie and sit contentedly watching the latest episodes of his favourite webtoon, or adding the finishing touches to his latest composition. The Sundays where he doesn’t feel obligated to go to the gym, he can take 3pm naps on the sofa with his puppy Toben, or do his laundry, or listen to newly released albums all the way through.

Some of his best Sundays however, are the Sundays he gets to spend with Kyungsoo. The Sundays where he’ll wake up next to him and Kyungsoo won’t let him leave their bed for another hour. Where Kyungsoo doesn’t have a weekend conference to attend for work and just wants to sleep over at Chanyeol’s apartment, sleep next to his ever soft, ever loving boyfriend for just a couple more precious minutes. They are some of Chanyeol’s favourite Sundays.

It’s _supposed_ to be one of those Sundays. He wakes up slowly in his bed, warm and with Kyungsoo’s even breath softly tickling the back of his neck. He blinks the sleep away from his eyes and turns around in Kyungsoo’s arms to face him, moving steadily to place his head upon his hand so he’s looking down at Kyungsoo’s lying form.

“Stop staring at me, Park Chanyeol. It’s weird and creepy,” Kyungsoo murmurs after a minute, clearly having been awake this whole time but without opening his eyes. His voice is extra deep with sleep and it reverberates throughout Chanyeol’s entire body, and Chanyeol just kind of wants to listen to him like this forever.

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol sings tenderly and he doesn’t miss the slight smile that graces Kyungsoo’s face, the smile that flashes for a just a second and then it’s gone, the smile that Chanyeol adores because he knows Kyungsoo’s soft for him, that Kyungsoo loves him.

“No, Kyungsoo is sleeping,” the other responds eventually and squeezes his eyes shut even further to make a statement. Chanyeol giggles and bends down to kiss the apple of Kyungsoo left cheek twice.

“We need to get up, Kyungsoo, it’s 9am and Yoora is coming to pick up Toben in an hour.” Yoora likes to call Toben the _family_ puppy even though it was Chanyeol who rescued him from the nearby shelter, and Chanyeol who named him, and he technically lives with Chanyeol.

The fluffy pup in question bounds into the room upon hearing his name and sits patiently at the end of the bed, tail wagging against the hardwood floor for someone to pick him up. He’s still too small ( _more like too chicken_ Chanyeol can hear Kyungsoo’s murmur in his mind) to jump up onto the bed himself. “Aww, is my tiny Toben-ie missing out on all the fun?” Chanyeol coos, and he can practically hear Kyungsoo’s eyes rolling from beside him. He reaches over the side of the bed and picks up an eager Toben, cuddling him close and nuzzling into his soft fur. Toben yips in response and licks Chanyeol’s cheek in excitement.

“This is why you get rashes, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo notes, and sits up against the headrest so he can take (albeit reluctantly) Toben from Chanyeol’s arms, “I’m not rubbing rash cream over you again like last time.”

Chanyeol pouts and looks at Kyungsoo but can’t stay fake-mad for too long. Kyungsoo’s hair, now he’s finally growing it out is an absolute mess atop his head and he’s smiling softly at Toben who won’t stop moving from within his arms. Chanyeol can’t help but feel so _fond_.

He always feels like the words “I love you” are never enough to say to Kyungsoo. If he had the time he’d write a thousand different songs to express his feelings a thousand different ways, and somehow Chanyeol thinks that still wouldn’t be enough.

The next hour is spent feeding both themselves and Toben breakfast (it’s Chanyeol’s turn to cook, although Kyungsoo takes over anyway when Chanyeol breaks three egg yolks in a row as cracking eggs has never been his forte), tidying the kitchen (even though Kyungsoo tidied it literally yesterday…Chanyeol according to Kyungsoo can move half an inch and the kitchen is a complete mess again) and getting dressed, ready for Yoora’s arrival.

She knocks on the door at exactly 10am and Chanyeol, after being dramatic and pretending not to let Toben go, says goodbye to his puppy and his sister and shuts the door, turning back to Kyungsoo who simply rolls his eyes at his melodramatic boyfriend.

“What are we going to do today?” Chanyeol asks, excitement in his voice and raising his eyebrows twice in suggestion and Kyungsoo stares at him blankly before turning around and dropping down to make himself comofy the sofa.

“Don’t you have a deadline?”

Chanyeol’s face drops at the dreaded _D_ word and he sighs in defeat, dragging his feet along the floor as he walks like a child to the spare room of his apartment where his studio equipment is set up. He runs a hand through his black hair and turns back to Kyungsoo who is looking at him with an amused smile playing around his lips. “Don’t you look so smug,” Chanyeol says, pointing towards Kyungsoo who is now straight up grinning, “my Sunday is ruined.”

Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates beside him and he picks it up to read the text message he’s received, letting out an audible groan after a few seconds. He half-heartedly stands up from the sofa to walk over to Chanyeol who hasn’t moved an inch, but is now frowning at Kyungsoo’s sudden change in mood. “It looks like it’s going to get worse babe,” Kyungsoo begins, leaning up to place a soft kiss against Chanyeol’s lips, “I’ve been called into work for the afternoon. Baekhyun hasn’t shown up and they need someone to finish organising for tomorrow’s conference.” Chanyeol whines and throws his hands up in the air like a toddler, frustrated that his day looks to be completely and utterly ruined in the space of a minute. “I’ll be back later though! I’ll come here straight from work and we can order take out and watch anime until Yoora brings back Toben okay? I promise. I won’t be too long,” Kyungsoo says, texting back a quick reply to his boss on his phone and tucking it into his jeans pocket, “I promise,” he reiterates, waiting for Chanyeol to nod and agree before kissing him once more and leaving to get ready.

With Kyungsoo gone ten minutes later and the apartment suddenly empty save for himself, Chanyeol locks himself in his makeshift studio and gets to work finishing the song he had promised his company by tomorrow morning, the imaginary rain cloud above his head dissipating as he forgets about his frustration and loses himself in his lyrics.

The day goes by surprisingly quick and before he knows it Kyungsoo texts him around 5pm to say he’ll be back home any minute now, and even though he’s not moved in about four hours from his chair, the thought of spending the evening with Kyungsoo switches Chanyeol’s mood from solemn to playful almost immediately.

The door to his apartment eventually opens and he can hear Kyungsoo slowly take off his shoes and neatly stack them on the shoe rack, can hear Kyungsoo heave a sigh at finally being home, walking through the hallway to find Chanyeol and greet him after an afternoon of being suddenly and unwillingly apart.

“Yeollie,” Kyungsoo says gently once he’s spotted him, his eyes solely fixed on his boyfriend, looking him up and down and making Chanyeol feel vulnerable, small, and thrilled.

“Yes?” he answers, knowing full well what his outfit (if you could call it that) is doing to Kyungsoo. He revels in the attention he’s receiving.

“What are you wearing?”

“Oh, this thing?” He brings up one of his arms high enough to show to the long sleeve of the pastel pink hoodie completely covering his hand. The move of his body causes his hoodie to ride up and reveal his thighs, showing Kyungsoo that he really isn’t wearing anything else at all underneath. He can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes trail down to his exposed legs and back up to his face.

“Do you like it?”

Kyungsoo stands still for a brief second, breathing out once to compose himself, shaking his head ever so slightly and suddenly he’s moving to walk the small distance between them both and stops just short of Chanyeol in front of him. Chanyeol doesn’t move, he’s looking down at Kyungsoo whose hands are now on his waist, squeezing faintly at his hips until Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo’s hand crawl up his back and latch onto the back of his hair, pulling him down for better access to his mouth and Chanyeol internally rejoices.

He loves Kyungsoo. Loves Kyungsoo with his entire existence and more, yet he loves Kyungsoo the most when he’s like this. Guard down, dominating yet vulnerable and Chanyeol can’t get enough.

“Missed you,” Kyungsoo whispers against his lips and Chanyeol _groans_ , pulls Kyungsoo ever closer and down onto the sofa so Kyungsoo is now straddling his waist, pulling at his hair and manoeuvring Chanyeol around to wherever he wants him next.

Chanyeol is in heaven.

He tears himself away from Kyungsoo’s mouth and down to his throat, biting softly and licking at the exposed skin just to hear Kyungsoo moan beneath his lips.

“Wanna blow you,” Kyungsoo whispers, barely audible but every syllable reverberates throughout Chanyeol’s entire body and straight down to his already half-hard dick from where Kyungsoo – whether intentionally or not – had been grinding their crotches together to create some sort of friction between their bodies.

“I’m not going to say no to that,” Chanyeol replies and Kyungsoo chuckles, slowly lifting himself off Chanyeol’s lap and dropping to his knees on the ground in front of him. Kyungsoo reaches up to take off his thick-rimmed glasses but Chanyeol leans forward and stops him, shaking his head as he can’t seem to find his words.

“You want me to keep these on?” Kyungsoo asks slowly, realisation spreading across his face that he now has the complete upper hand.

Chanyeol nods.

“Okay baby,” Kyungsoo replies, reaching his hand up to lift up the hoodie from Chanyeol’s thighs so its resting around his stomach. He _finally_ takes Chanyeol’s length into his hand and starts stroking slow, agonisingly slow and Chanyeol groans, throws his head back against the sofa and squeezes his eyes shut, mentally willing Kyungsoo to just _go faster_.

Kyungsoo continues to stroke Chanyeol to full hardness, his thumb ghosting over the tip and making Chanyeol squirm in his seat, groan out loud from pure frustration and grip the sofa cushions with his fists. “Look at you,” Kyungsoo drawls, his voice extra deep from arousal, his hand on Chanyeol’s dick not slowing but not going any faster, “you’re an absolute wreck for me already and I’ve not even put my mouth on you yet.” He flicks his wrist and Chanyeol _whines_ , opens his eyes and pouts at Kyungsoo in a petty attempt to get him to stop teasing him but Kyungsoo merely smirks and pushes his glasses up his nose using his free hand to stop them sliding off completely.

“How the hell can you look so hot and so cute at the same time?” Chanyeol asks, his breath hitching as Kyungsoo works his hand up and down skilfully, Chanyeol’s body becoming tenser and tenser as he wills himself not to come so soon just by merely _looking_ at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stops moving his hand and Chanyeol is about to whine once more in protest but then _holy shit Kyungsoo’s mouth is on him_ and he forgets how to breathe. He moves an arm over his eyes and leans back in an attempt to concentrate on not coming embarrassingly quick but Kyungsoo’s tongue is running up the vein on the underside of his dick and he doesn’t think he’s going to last long at all. Kyungsoo sucks at the tip and hums and Chanyeol’s entire body twitches at the vibration, bucking his hips up into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo lifts his mouth off Chanyeol’s dick and reaches up to take Chanyeol’s arm that’s currently residing over his face, moving it and placing it at the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Want you to look at me,” Kyungsoo says, leaning back down and finding Chanyeol’s dick once more, pumping the base with one hand and lightly caressing Chanyeol’s thigh with the fingertips of his other.

Chanyeol is wrecked. Completely wrecked from the teasing, the soft licks and sucks from Kyungsoo at the tip of his dick, and Chanyeol’s fingers twitch at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, wants to pull his hair and whisper _more_ , _harder_ , _faster_ , but Kyungsoo has never really been one to obey.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo takes all of him in and swallows around him, the wet heat of Kyungsoo’s willing mouth suddenly too much and Chanyeol groans aloud, hips twitching and eyes squeezing shut so hard they start watering. Kyungsoo is _so_ good at this, he’s always been so _good_ to Chanyeol and Chanyeol wants to tell him this, wants to tell him that he’s perfect in every single way possible but his brain can’t seem to formulate any other word apart from Kyungsoo’s name over and over again. He looks directly at the other, the glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes mischievous as he swallows around Chanyeol once more, tongue dragging along the underside of his dick and Chanyeol thinks he’s going to die. He bucks his hips involuntarily again and Kyungsoo almost chokes, yet he works over Chanyeol’s dick harder, faster, stroking the base with his right hand and resting his left on Chanyeol’s abdomen to keep him in place.

Chanyeol is close, so close his body is twitching and his mind cannot focus on anything else but _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo_. He taps his fingertips a couple of times against the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck as a warning but that just makes Kyungsoo suck, kiss, lick and swallow harder and Chanyeol groans for a final time and lets go, comes down Kyungsoo’s throat as Kyungsoo sucks and strokes him through it until the other is whimpering from the over-sensitivity and pushing at Kyungsoo’s shoulder to stop him.

Kyungsoo eventually lifts his mouth off and wipes the corner of his lips with his index finger, bringing it to his mouth and smirking directly at Chanyeol who thinks that if he wasn’t completely fucked out right now, he’d be ready for round two. Kyungsoo leans down, bites softly at Chanyeol’s exposed thighs and hums in satisfaction. “I love your bow legs,” he says tenderly against Chanyeol’s bare skin, Kyungsoo’s breath leaving tiny goose bumps in its wake, “they’re so adorable.” He gives Chanyeol a soft, loving look and Chanyeol strangely feels the most exposed he’s been all afternoon, and he returns Kyungsoo’s warm smile with one of his own and makes tired grabby at his boyfriend who huffs out a laugh in response.

“C’mere,” Chanyeol whispers, pulling Kyungsoo back onto his lap and palming him through his jeans, feeling Kyungsoo whimper against his neck as he pulls out Kyungsoo’s dick and looks up at Kyungsoo lovingly. “Let me take care of you,” he says simply, the _I love you_ left unsaid but shown through his actions as he kisses Kyungsoo soft and leisurely as he lazily begins to run his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s length.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says, backing away slightly to hike the hoodie up Chanyeol’s body so it bunches up under his chin, resting both of his hands on Chanyeol’s warm, bare chest. Chanyeol chuckles and starts to jerk Kyungsoo faster, harder until Kyungsoo groans and comes all over Chanyeol’s stomach, dropping his head down to Chanyeol’s neck once more and sucking lightly at the skin.

They sit like that for a while, Chanyeol’s hands trailing slowly up and down Kyungsoo’s back until Chanyeol yawns. Kyungsoo smiles and whispers “Nap time” and pets his hair affectionately, eventually lifting himself off Chanyeol’s lap to grab his hand and walk them both to the bathroom to get clean, but not before Chanyeol kisses the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose which leaves him with a faint flush of rose spread across his cheeks.

Once they’re both clean they head straight for Chanyeol’s bed, snuggling up warm under the covers, Kyungsoo as the big spoon as Chanyeol curls up next to him, eyes closing, happy and content.

“When is Yoora bringing Toben back?” Kyungsoo asks into Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol grins into his chest.

“Are you missing him? Do you miss him, Kyungsoo? You miss him don’t you,” Chanyeol teases, kissing the underside of Kyungsoo’s chin and Kyungsoo scoffs in response.

“I just want to know how long we can nap, that’s all,” Kyungsoo counters but there’s no bite in his tone, tired Kyungsoo is soft and pliant and beautiful and wonderful and Chanyeol after all this time still cannot believe that Kyungsoo chose _him_.

“Yoora’s bringing him back around 8pm, we can walk him if you want,” Chanyeol whispers to a nearly asleep Kyungsoo who hums in approval, his arms tightening around Chanyeol’s waist to bring him ever close if possible (not possible), “plus you still owe me take-out. You promised, remember?”

Chanyeol loves Sundays. The Sundays where he gets to laze around in bed until midday, or take Toben for walks in his favourite parks, or spend a few hours in his studio alone to work on new music. But a thousand of his favourite Sundays are nothing really without his Kyungsoo, and as the other falls asleep beside him, warm and beautiful and peaceful, he’s pretty positive he’d give up a lifetime of his favourite Sundays if it means he’d get to spend his lifetime like this.

**Author's Note:**

> haha. sorry. not sure what this is? un-beta'd. this was written because i was bored so sorry again.  
> the title is from a coldplay song (us against the world), as chanyeol likes coldplay and i like chanyeol.
> 
> twitter is [@softpcy](http://twitter.com/softpcy). apologies for that, too.


End file.
